


A Birthday Surprise

by KimmieTheMusical



Category: Glee
Genre: Birthday, Klaine, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 07:02:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1216969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimmieTheMusical/pseuds/KimmieTheMusical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel gives Kurt the best birthday present he could ask for, only he would never ask for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Birthday Surprise

“Rach, I don’t think this is such a good idea.” Kurt worried from his spot on his bed at the headboard. It was his birthday and that morning Rachel made him breakfast in bed and brought his gift. A flat box with a black silk robe and matching blindfold. She told him to go take a shower and when he was finished put on just his new robe and the blind fold and sit on the bed, his second part of the gift would be there soon.

“Loosen up Kurt. I wouldn't do anything to hurt you or put you in danger.” Kurt sighed and tried to relax. He knew Rachel wouldn't do him any harm, they were best friends.

“I know.”

“Good. Now don’t freak out but the second part of your gift is a guy.”

“Rachel!” He made to move and get up to get dressed but he felt Rachel push at his shoulder keeping him in his place.

“Kurt, stop you need some fun in your life.”

“And leaving me naked and blindfolded in a room with a guy I don’t know is your idea of fun.” He moved to try and get up but Rachel pushed him down again.

“But, you do know him.” Rachel tried. Kurt stopped struggling and looked up to where he guessed she was standing.

“Your not gonna tell me who he is are you?” Kurt asked already knowing the answer. Rachel laughed and patted him on the shoulder.

“Nope, but you have nothing to worry about. You like him, he likes you, everybody wins.” Kurt was about to protest when the door bell rang. Rachel squealed and clapped her hands. 

“Stay.” She told Kurt. “And do not take off that blindfold.” She added and fled the room. Kurt strained his ears to hear, trying to see if he could recognize the voice of the man at the door. After a few minutes of hearing nothing but hushed voices he gave up and leaned up against the headboard again. Maybe it wasn’t such a terrible idea Kurt thought, he hadn't been with someone in...well in a while and the girls kept telling him that he needed to get laid. Maybe Rachel was right, he should loosen up, have a little fun. He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard his bedroom door creek open.

“Have fun Kurt, Happy birthday.” He heard Rachel say then the door shut again. Kurt gulped, his nerves getting the best of him. He could hear the rustle of fabric and the shuffle of things being moved around and placed on his night stand. He could smell the man’s cologne and feel his body heat as he came closer. He felt the faint brush of lips next to his ear.

“Happy birthday gorgeous.” Whispered a deep voice that sent shivers down Kurt’s spine.

“I-I, Uhh. Thank you.” Kurt stuttered. The man chuckled and Kurt took a shuddering breath as he felt the back of the man’s fingers brush over his cheek and trail into the back of his hair. The man leaned forward and pressed his lips to Kurt’s in a sweet kiss. Kurt sighed and raised his hands to the man’s hair, it was soft and silky as he ran his fingers through, tugging a little. The man groaned and pulled away slightly bringing his hands to the front of Kurt’s robe.

“I’ve been waiting a long time for this.” The deep voice said and his hands found the knot in the robe and began to untie it. Kurt’s hands had slid out of the man’s hair and now rested on his naked, what felt like, very toned arms. “I liked you the moment I laid eyes on you, only I was to nervous to tell you.” The man finished the knot and spread the robe oped wide reveling Kurt’s pale naked body. Kurt heard the man take a deep shaky breath and felt his lips next to his ear again.

“Lay down and roll over for me Kurt.” It was the first time the man had used Kurt’s name and the sound of it made Kurt tingle all over. Kurt did as he was told and rolled over on his front, a pillow tucked under his chin and his arms wrapped around it. The man helped him out of his robe and Kurt felt the bed dip next to him at his hip on both sides. Kurt heard the pop and snap of a lid and his body tensed.

“Relax beautiful, Im only gonna give you a back rub.” The voice said and Kurt relaxed when his felt two strong hands slick with oil beginning to rub at the base of his neck. Kurt sighed and melted into the bed, letting the man rub out all his knots. He tried to place the guys voice but he couldn’t. It wasn’t anyone he worked with and none of his friends had voices that deep, unless the man with the talented hands was speaking that way so Kurt couldn’t place him.

“So, How long have we known each other?” Kurt asked. Maybe he could get enough info out of him and he could piece it all together. The man hummed as if he was enjoying the massage as much as Kurt was.

“Almost 2 years.” He answered and his hands moved to Kurt’s lower back and Kurt suddenly realized that the man was naked as well and straddling his thighs, but when the man pressed a little harder at the dip in his back and it popped, Kurt let out a moan and lost his train of thought. The man practically purred at the noise Kurt made and leaned in to press a kiss at the base of his neck. 

“Thats it my love, just enjoy.” Kurt moaned again and the man began to trail kisses down the center of his back stoping every few to nip at the skin. Kurt never felt so relaxed and taken care of before.

“You uhh- you’re very good with your hands.” Kurt said feeling like he should try and make conversation with the mystery man he couldn’t see.

“I haven’t even gotten stated yet. Just you wait.” The man said with a wicked tone. Kurt shivered with excitement. The man’s kisses moved to cover the side of his ribs and waist.

“What sh-ooh god.” Kurt interrupted himself as the man took hold of his ass and squeezed the flesh and pulled his cheeks apart. The man chuckled and blew gently at his hole and watched, amazed as it tightened around nothing. Kurt heard him mutter a ‘so sexy’ before he felt it. The man licked a wide stripe over his hole, wet and warm. Kurt tried to hold back the quivering moan but failed.

“Don’t hold back baby, I wanna hear you.” The man said with his deep, lustful voice before he dove back in licking at Kurt repeatedly. Kurt groaned and buried his face in the pillow, bitting it. The man pulled back a little and bit down gently on Kurt’s cheek causing him to toss his head back and moan loudly.

“Oh god. Don’t stop, please.” He begged. The man keened the soft flesh in his hands.

“What were you saying before?” He whispered as Kurt shivered at the feeling of this man’s warm breaths so close to where he needed him. Kurt’s mind was in a world wind, he shook his head trying to remember what he was saying before the intense pleasure over took him.

“Oh uh...what should I call you? Or are you gonna tell me who you are?”

“All in due time sweetheart but for now uhh- you can call me...” The man’s deep voice facade failed him for a second as his nerves kicked in. The man’s gaze shot around the room looking for something to help him out. His eyes settled on a copy of ‘Hairspray’ sitting on the dresser.

“Link.” He answered quickly. “You uhh..can call me Link.” Kurt smiled into his pillow knowing Link saw the movie he was watching last night sitting out on his dresser. Knowing this man was nervous was making Kurt feel better about this whole thing. Link reached rover and grabbed the bottle of lube off the night stand and squeezed some out onto his fingers and rubbed them around, warming it up. He traced the rim of Kurt’s wet, slightly red hole with the tip of his finger. 

“Mmm” Kurt moaned.

“Good?” Link whispered next to his ear, his kissed down the side of his neck and across his shoulder.

“So good.” Kurt breathed and raised his hips making link’s slick finger bump against his hole, silently begging him for more. Link laid down over him so his chest was flushed to Kurt’s back, his finger still pressing at Kurt’s hole but not dipping in.

“You want my fingers baby?” He asked in his deep cover up voice. Kurt groaned raising his hip again. “Your a big boy Kurt, use your words.” Kurt moved a hand to grab at the silky locks on Link’s head and tugged him closer.

“I want your fingers. I need them.” He begged. “Please Link, please.” Link groaned and surged forward to smash their lips together. Kurt gasped and Link took advantage of his open mouth and thrust his tongue inside tasting the man he had been longing for. Kurt moaned and tugged on the hair wrapped around his fingers. Link broke away from the kiss breaths labored. He kissed his way across Kurt’s broad shoulder and up his neck and ran the tip of his tongue over the shell of his ear.

“Oh god Kurt, you’re so fuckin’ sexy.” Link’s voice dropped even lower as he growled in his ear. A shiver ripped through Kurt’s body and Link pressed the tip of his finger inside. Kurt gasped and practically purred when Link’s finger settled inside fully.

“So good.” Kurt moaned as Link’s finger moved in and out. Kurt rocked his hips down getting some much needed friction on his hard cock.

“Damn Kurt, you should see yourself. I can’t believe I waited to so long.” Kurt bit his lip, a high whine escaping. “Ever sense that first day you came into the store I knew. I just had to have you but damn my nerves, I just couldn’t do it.” Kurt tried to listen to what he was saying, trying to piece together where he knew this man from but the feel of his slick finger sliding in and out of him was making it impossible. One finger soon turned into two and then three. In a matter of minutes Kurt was a babbling mess rocking his hips up onto the man’s fingers then back down quickly to rub against the bed.

The man thrust his fingers in when Kurt pushed his hips up, the tips of his fingers hitting that magic spot inside Kurt that caused him to moan loud and unashamed. Link pressed his lips to Kurt’s temple muttering softly to him.

“Thats it baby, use my fingers. Don’t hold back let me hear you.” Kurt groaned and fucked himself on the thick fingers buried deep inside him trying desperately to get him to hit that spot again. The man took pity on him and pushed his hips back to the bed holding him down and pushing his fingers in even deeper. He found the spot quickly and pushed agist it rubbing over it slowly. Kurt wailed almost sounding like he was in pain rocking as best he could against the sheets.

“Mmm. Mmmm” Kurt tried to ask for more but his brain was fogged over with pleasure and his body was tingling and his skin felt like it was on fire. “mmmmmm.” Luckily Link seamed to know what he wanted.

“You’re ready aren't you Kurt?” Link’s voice cut through the fog in his head and struck him. The deep voice was gone and his real voice was muttering close to his ear. Kurt wasn’t sure if Link had even noticed because he kept talking. “You ready for my cock baby?”

He knew that voice, soft and familiar settling over him like a warm blanket only he was having a hard time placing where he knew it witch made him think he didn’t hear it everyday. The rip of a condom and the snap of the lube brought him out of his thoughts. Kurt moaned when the blunt head of Link’s cock rubbed over his hole.

“Wait.” Kurt said. “Wait please.” Link sat back on his heels.

“Whats wrong? Are you okay?” He asked and Kurt smiled at the concerned sound in his voice.

“Nothing, just-” Kurt managed to roll over onto his back without kicking Link. “I want to see you...please?” He asked timid.

“Kurt, I...”

“I know it’s supposed to be a surprise and it’s been absolutely amazing so far but please, I need to see who is making me feel this good and this loved.” He explained. He heard the man sigh and shuffle forward. Link raised his hand and brushed his fingers over Kurt’s cheek bone.

“I’ve never been so nervous.” He breathed. Kurt reached up to take his hand and brought it to his lips and gave his fingers a small kiss.

“Don’t be.” He whispered against them. Kurt heard him take a deep breath and felt his fingers against the blindfold. Kurt kept his eyes closed as the blindfold was slid off. Link watched as Kurt’s eyes began to flutter open.

“Wait! Don’t open them.” Kurt raised his eyebrows but kept his eyes shut.

“What’s wrong?” Link cleared his throat and continued in his normal voice.

“Nothing, I just wanna say something before you find out who I am.” Kurt smiled and nodded for him to continue. He definitely knew that voice from somewhere.

“First, this was Rachel’s idea. Well, she said it to me in a joke and I couldn’t get the thought of it out of my head and then I went to her with final idea so we kinda share the blame here.” He let out in a big breath. “Second, I-I I can’t believe Im about to say this.” He laughed and took one of Kurt’s hands in his own and brought it to his lips to kiss his knuckles before he whispered against them.

“I think Im falling for you.” Kurt gasped and squeezed his eyes shut in fear he was going to let them open. “No, I don’t think, I know. Im definitely in love with you.” Link let out a huge sigh and squeezed Kurt’s fingers. There was no way this guy could be in love with him, he barley knew him.

“I know that this sounds crazy cause we have barley had a real conversation but some times you just know and we have hung out a few times, always with a group of people of course cause Im to chicken shit to talk to you on my own.” Kurt laughed and squeezed his fingers back. He was trying to focus on his voice, it was sounding increasingly more familiar as he kept talking.

“I understand that there is a super slim chance you feel the same or even half that. Now if you are in anyway uncomfortable or anything you have to promise me you will tell me and I’ll stop or even if you want me to leave but you have to tell me okay?” Kurt nodded in understanding.

“No, promise me.” Link urged

“I promise.”

“Okay just one more thing.” He leaned down and kissed him, sweet and slow. Link licked along the seam of Kurt’s lips and was granted access almost instantly. Kurt wined and sunk his fingers into Link’s hair. Link sucked on Kurt’s lower lip causing him to make all kinds of delicious noises. Link pulled away breathing heavily.

“Wow.” Kurt breathed. The man above him chuckled and pressed a quick kiss to his lips.

“Okay.” Link sighed, his voice was dripping with nerves. “You can open.” Kurt blinked his eyes open and took in the face of the man the was still straddling his waist. He gasped and covered his mouth. 

“Blaine?” He asked, his words muffled from his behind his hand. The man smiled a small crooked smile and raise his fingers in a little wave.

“Hi.” Kurt breathed out a laugh.

“I can’t believe it.” He said. Blaine had been his crush for so long. The cute man that worked at his favorite fabric shop was naked in his bed. “Blaine, I’ve had a crush on you forever.”

“What!?” Kurt laughed.

“Blaine I come into the store almost everyday, sometimes twice a day. You really think I needed that much fabric?”

“You do work for vogue.” Blaine smiled shyly, his face coloring a little.

“Well, the first few times it was for vogue because the regular runner was out sick but once I finally started talking to you I just volunteered to go so i could see you and then that wasn’t enough so I started to go on my breaks and dragging Rachel along with me on the weekends just getting random fabric in hopes that you would be working and I could maybe steal a few words with you.” Kurt rambled on and Blaine just looked at him in awe.

“Sorry that must sound really creepy.” Kurt blushed and hide his face in his hands. It was Blaine’s turn to laugh now and he pulled Kurt’s hands away from his face.

“If that’s creepy then Im part of the club.” Kurt raised an eyebrow in question. “Remember all those times I came by your office saying I was delivering fabric because no one could come pick it up?” Kurt nodded.

“I had just grabbed some random rolls and brought them over. No one ordered any fabric. I just wanted to see you.” Kurt laughed feeling a little better about himself. “There’s more. Remember when you and your work friends ran into me at that bar? Well, you were picking up fabric the day before and you were on the phone and I over heard you making plans for it and I may or may not have showed up on purpose.” He confessed, his face bright red and burning with embarrassment.

“Aw Blaine.” Blaine shook his head and held up a finger.

“One more thing. Tony.”

“Tony.”

“Maria Lowe’s assistant?” Blaine clarified with a nervous smile.

“I know Tony.” Kurt answered.

“He’s my cousin and knows how much I had a crush on you and he kinda invited me along to those few parties so I could talk to you but of course being me I froze up and never really did so he stopped inviting me and told me to grow some balls and just talk to you.” He explained and Kurt laughed.

“You are to cute.” He reached up and pulled Blaine down so he could press a kiss to his lips.

“So you’re not freaked out? You don’t want me to leave?” Blaine asked.

“Well, I gotta say for someone who couldn’t get up the courage to talk to me I have no idea how you got the courage to do this but no im not freaked out and I definitely don’t want you to leave.” Blaine huffed out a laugh and hid his burning face into the crook of Kurt’s neck. Kurt sighed and let his hands run up Blaine’s naked back, over his shoulders and up his neck to sink his fingers into the soft curls on his head. He closed his eyes and just let himself feel, feel the weight on Blaine on top of him, the way Blaine’s arms had snaked under him and held him close, the soft press of Blaine’s lips against his neck, the feeling of love washing over him. Kurt pressed a kiss to the side of Blaine’s head and let his blunt nails scratch against his scalp and the short hairs at the back of his neck earning him a deep groan in return. 

They stayed like that for a few minutes, just holding each other and sharing small touches. Kurt’s hands roamed up and down Blaine’s back taking in all the bumps and dips of mussel loving the way his fingers slid over them easily.

“Hey Blaine.” Kurt muttered getting his attention.

“Hmm?” Blaine hummed showing Kurt he had his attention as he continued his trail of kisses. As he went they grew hotter and wetter, his tongue flicking out to lick and taste at the soft, slightly sweaty skin.

“I love you too.” Kurt stated causing Blaine to stop his kisses and stare down at the man under him.

“You-you do?” Blaine asked his eyes wide and hopeful. A lopsided grin on his face.

“Yeah, I do.” Blaine’s grin stretched across his face and he ducked down to give Kurt a sweet, tender kiss. When Blaine pulled back he smiled down at Kurt and let his forehead rest against his.

“I know we did this a little back wards but could I possibly treat you to a birthday dinner tonight?” Blaine asked in a soft almost whisper. Kurt smiled back at him and brushed his fingers through his curls.

“I’d love to.” Blaine grinned and placed tiny kisses all over Kurt’s face. Kurt giggled and pushed at his shoulder. Blaine laughed and gave Kurt a deep kiss, his tongue running along the back of his teeth and nibbling on his bottom lip, pulling the sweetest sounds out of the man underneath him.

“Shall we continue with your present?” Blaine asked with a smirk.

“I think that’s a very good plan.” Kurt said emphasizing with a small thrust of his hips. Blaine groaned and rolled his hips down to meet Kurt’s. They had both gone mostly soft from all of their talking and Blaine was more the willing to get them back up to speed. Kurt met every roll of Blaine’s hips with thrusts of his own, both men moaning out in pleasure. Blaine reattached himself to Kurt’s neck bitting and sucking and the tender skin. They were both panting in a few short minutes and Blaine reached down to Kurt’s wet hole, still open for him. He slid two fingers in easily. Kurt groaned and rocked his hips down onto Blaine’s slick fingers.

“More.” He panted. Blaine grinned against his throat and pulled his fingers out and added another before quickly thrusting them back in.

“God yeah.” Kurt moaned and tossed his head back against the pillows. Blaine moved his lips up his neck and under his jaw, sucking and biting. There was no way his neck was going to look normal tomorrow. Blaine thrust his fingers in and out, making sure to stretch them as wide as his could. Kurt pulled at Blaine’s hair until he met his lips in a kiss. The room was hot and filled with the sounds of their combined hard breaths in between kisses and the squelching of lube. Blaine kept up a steady rhythm with his fingers and Kurt fucked himself down on them. 

Blaine had moved his kisses up Kurt’s jaw and landed under his ear. Kurt kissed along Blaine’s shoulder nipping lightly along the way. Blaine changed the angle of his fingers on every thrust in trying to find that magic spot.

“Tonight after we go to dinner.” Blaine whispered next to Kurt’s ear. “Im gonna take you back to my place and make love to you and worship this amazing body.” He moved hand his free hand across Kurt’s chest. Kurt moaned at his words and shivered at the feel of his soft breath at his ear. “But now, now im gonna fuck you so hard you wont be able to sit through dinner without feeling it, without thinking about me being buried deep inside you.” Kurt groaned loud and bit down on Blaine’s shoulder causing him to thrust his fingers in hard and fast, pounding into Kurt’s prostate.

“OH GOD!” Kurt screamed and arched off the bed. He panted and withered underneath Blaine. “Again, again.” Blaine grinned and pushed his fingers in at the same spot, his finger tips brushing over the little ball of nerves. Blaine sat back enough to move one of Kurt’s legs up and over his shoulder, his fingers slid in even farther and pushing fully against his prostate. Kurt shuddered and his eyes rolled so far back he thought they might get stuck. Blaine didn’t bother pulling back, he just continued to rub and push on the nub. 

Kurt was practically sobbing with pleasure and bent in half from arching off the bed trying to fuck himself on the fingers deep inside him, when Blaine pulled his fingers out and lined himself up with Kurt’s entrance after slicking up his still wrapped cock. Blaine rubbed the head of his cock over Kurt’s red hole. He lowered Kurt’s leg from his shoulder and moved it so both his legs were wrapped tightly around Blaine’s waist.

“Please Blaine, please.” Kurt begged, clawing at Blaine’s back.

“What is it gorgeous?” Blaine asked pushing back Kurt’s sweaty bangs that fell forward.

“No more teasing. Please, I need you.” Kurt gripped the back of Blaine’s hair and tugged him down so they were eye level. “Fuck me.” Blaine growled and kissed Kurt hard thrusting his tongue past Kurt’s lips and into his mouth. The kiss was rough and heated. Blaine pulled back and tucked his arms under Kurt’s so he could sink his fingers into Kurt’s soft hair. He let his forehead rest against Kurt’s collarbone as he slid himself into Kurt.

“Finally.” Kurt moaned, his eyes closed and he almost instantly began to rock down and pull him closer with his legs trying to get Blaine in deeper.

“So needy.” Blaine grunted as snapped his hips forward causing Kurt to choke on air and his eyes fly open. Blaine picked his head up and looked down at Kurt, his breath caught in his throat at the sight. His eyes were wide and dark and his breathing was heavy. His cheeks were flushed and there were beads of sweat at his hair line. Blaine withdrew a hand from Kurt’s hair and let the back of his knuckles drag over the smooth side of his face.

“You are stunningly beautiful.” Kurt smiled and leaned into his touch, he ducked his head slightly and pressed a sweet kiss to the inside of Blaine’s wrist. Blaine leaned in and kissed him. What started off as a sweet, slow kiss soon turned dirty and needy.

“Move Blaine, please.” Kurt begged pushing his heels into the small of Blaine’s back. Blaine moved his hand back to Kurt’s hair and pulled out slowly before thrusting back in quickly getting a steady rhythm going.

“God Kurt, you’re so tight. So good.” Blaine moaned, bitting and sucking at Kurt’s neck. Blaine lowered himself to practically lay on top of Kurt, his toned stomach rubbing sweet friction on Kurt’s hard cock. Pre-come leaked from Kurt onto his and Blaine’s stomachs making the friction so much better. Blaine shifted on his forearms, the angle change causing the head of his cock to push against Kurt’s prostate. Kurt cried out in pleasure his blunt nails scratching at Blaine’s back. Blaine grinned and thrust his hips again in the same place.

“Oh Blaine. Yeah, harder.” Kurt moaned. “Harder.” Blaine pulled almost all the way out and roughly thrust his hips forward, pushing Kurt up the bed a little. Kurt tossed his head back and let out a gut wrenching wail. Blaine stared down at him wide eyed at the sound, almost afraid he hurt him. “Don’t stop Blaine, please keep going.”

All thoughts of hurting Kurt fell from his head and he set his hips to work again. The sound Kurt had made rang out again, making Blaine feel like his skin was on fire. Blaine placed a series of bites and kisses along Kurt’s shoulder. Blaine was sure his back would look like a cat scratching post after Kurt was done with him and Kurt was positive he would have bruises on his ass from where Blaine’s hard hip bones were pounding into him. Blaine thrust in even harder, loving the sounds Kurt was making and the feel of his nails running down his back. 

He gripped the short hairs at the back of Kurt’s head tight and tugged his head back, bearing his long pale neck. Blaine bit low at his neck before flattening his tongue and licking all the way up his neck to his chin then kissing him open mouthed and sloppy.The vibrations from Kurt’s moan rag through Blaine’s body.

“God Kurt.” Blaine breathed. “You’re so fuckin’ sexy. The sounds you make ugghh.” He groaned when Kurt clenched down around him. Kurt could feel the tight heat low in his belly and he ached for his release. He removed a hand from Blaine’s back and brought it to his neglected cock, the friction from rubbing between them not enough. When Blaine realized what he was doing he swatted Kurt’s hand away and replaced it with his own. Kurt moaned at the rough texture of his hand as Blaine started to stroke him in time with his forceful thrusts.

“Blaine, I-Im so close.” Blaine sat up, his relentless thrusts coming even harder and faster. Kurt was a moaning mess underneath him, withering and shaking from the pleasure ripping through his body. He was defiantly gonna feel this for the next few days. Blaine placed his free hand on Kurt’s chest, over his quick beating heart. Kurt covered Blaine’s hand with one of his own. 

“Make me come Blaine.” Kurt breathed. Blaine groaned and kissed him hard, his hand and hips never letting up. 

“God Kurt, you have no idea what you do to me.” Blaine muttered against his lips. Kurt moaned feeling himself teetering at the edge.

“Blaine, I-I”

“Come on Kurt. Come for me, I wanna see you.” Blaine gave his hand a sharp twist on the upstroke making Kurt moan and shudder his body going rigid and warm spurts of come covered his stomach and Blaine’s hand. Blaine stroked him through it until he started to wimpier and lazily push his hand away. He brought his hand up to his mouth and licked it clean watching Kurt the whole time. Kurt groaned at the sight clenching tight around Blaine causing him to cry out his own release.

Blaine slumped forward his forehead resting on Kurt’s collarbone. Their ragged breaths filled the room and Kurt tangled his fingers in Blaine’s sweaty curls. Blaine kissed weakly, without moving to much, at spots on Kurt’s chest.

“Amazing.” Blaine breathed against him. Kurt let out a low chuckle and placed kisses on the side of his face. Blaine turned his head and met his lips in a sweet kiss. Kurt hissed as Blaine pulled out slowly.

“Did I hurt you?” Blaine asked, his voice lined with worry. Kurt shook his head and smiled up at him. Blaine tied the condom off and wrapped it in a tissue before tossing it in the trash close by. He laid down next Kurt and wrapped his arms around him pulling him close. Kurt let his head rest on Blaine’s chest, his fingers scratching through the slight chest hair.

“I can’t believe I had the balls to do that.” Blaine laughed. Kurt laughed and hugged him close.

“Me neither but, Im glad you did.” Kurt said looking up at him. Blaine smiled and leaned down to kiss his forehead.

“Me too.” He said letting his fingers stroke down the side of Kurt’s face. “I-I love you.” Kurt grinned and kiss his lips before whispering against them.

“I love you too.”


End file.
